The Secret of Tupac
by RushLimbaughFan666
Summary: Melanie (ME LOL), Rush Limbaugh, and other friends try to find Tupac Shakur to find the cure for ebola, and possibly AIDS. My first story. No hate please.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

It was a warm summer's day, and the breeze flew through my long, curly hair. I was wearing nothing but a bikini top, and I was listening to Fuck the World by Tupac. I was extremely wet and jilling off. As I was about to orgasm, I heard a knock at my door. I opened it and saw the sexy Rush Limbaugh. His beautiful frame made me grow a dick and cum all over him. "Melanie", Rush said, "I think Tupac is alive." Rush took me to his '64 Impala. I asked where we were going. He told me, "DARPA Research Facility in West Africa." I asked, "What about the risk of ebola?" He said, "That's the exact reason why we are going there. As we all know, since Tupac is black, he might know the cure for ebola, and potentially AIDS." I sat there in awe, taking in the intelligence of this Republican leader. It got me wet. Knowing Obama is a Democratic leader, and a strong supporter of Communism, and fried chicken, as well as his favorite rappers, Eazy-E and Dr. Dre, he is a Time Lord. He owns every DARPA time machine in existance. This must be why Rush Limbaugh chose me, because I know about every time machine ever, and becuase my sexual history with Kim Jong-un and Vladimir Putin intrigued him. My pussy was getting wetter by the minute. "So, are you on board with this plan?", Rush asked, sexily. "Y-Yes, S-s-senpai!", I said as my ovaries exploded.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival at DARPA

We arrived at DARPA Research Facility when I saw Sonic the Hedgehog having a circlejerk with Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Princess Luna, Discord, and Mister Rogers. I had the sudden urge to take my shirt off and let them jizz all over me. Franku Sama and Pink Guy soon intervened and sacrificed them to the Dark Lord Chin Chin. Soon, we saw the shadow of Barack Obama, with Anne Frank standing right next to him. I did Nazi that coming. Obama then explained to us how DARPA needed to restore the lives of the Communist leaders Josef Stalin, Mao Zedong, and the communist revolutionary, Che Guevara. Vladimir Putin came in and asked us if we needed any more sparkling water. Rush Limbaugh, being the fat fuck that he is, asked for more lemon bread. Putin left after Obama tapped his ass, sexually. Later that night, I had trouble falling asleep over the sound of Obama and Putin making sweet buttsex. I later put a vibrator on my dick to turn it back into a vagina, and then I miraculously fell asleep as Obama was anally fisting Putin in the head. The team later assembelled in the front lobby of the DARPA Research Facility. The entire time, I had no idea what Nightcore was. Then I learned it was super **edgy** perverted anime music. Then Obama pushed me, Rush, and Putin into the DARPA Time Machine. We were knocked out. Then, we woke up in a 1996 hip hop store.


	3. Chapter 3: Gotta Go Fastexe

I asked the clerk, a bitch-ass nigga, where Tupac was. He replied, "Bitch, dat nigga iz like God, he iz DEAD!" Putin tried to make everyone atheist, but Rush successfully stopped it. We then heard a distorted voice, "I AM GOD". The mysterious figure then brutally murdered the bitch-ass nigga clerk (With hyper-realistic blood everywhere!). Then, out of my peripheral vision I saw that the mysterious figure was in anime form! And then at the least expected moment a spooky scary skeleton popped out! Nah jk m8 i got you on that one. We spent the next couple hours waiting for to stop jerking off. Knock Knock! Sonic's was right outside of 's room! "What are you doing in there?, She said furiously. said, "I am just using my Easy-Bake Oven™!" His , growing more and more suspicious, broke down the door jizzed on his . His , disgusted, called Dr. Phil. He the then proceeded to perform Jihad on 's anus. We then found a magical sword that was guarded by Mighty the Armadillo. "Ha! You will never defeat the power of pacifism!", Mighty said. then used his powers to kill Mighty. And that's why Mighty has not been in any Sonic games since Knuckles' Chaotix. I, being the sexiest of the group with the wettest pussy, pulled the sword out of the vag in the ground. I then fucked myself with the sword. After I orgasmed, I realized something. I was the only one in the cave of the magical sword.


End file.
